Sweet Sorceress
by Sleep'tight'lil'kitty
Summary: Sorceress. Fine. She doesn't know till 13. She found out she is a Sorceress. From her birth to 12, everything is ungirly. Next minute, in front of Morgana, the real mother of Fine, getting ready with war. Temptation or would she make it? FXS RXB
1. Birth to 12

Fine is a very strange, I mean _unique_ child. Starting from her birth, it was strange as well. She was born on a very stormy night and it was ra really complicated birth as well. It took longer than any other birth. When she was born, her body was shining and her hair wasn't a colour. It was reddish blueish purplish hair. Her name is Fine because after the complicated birth, her mother was still fine and alive. Even though her twin sister Rein was a normal girl. Rein came out in the normal time while Fine took forever. Another thing, Fine always was very lively, especially in rainy days. Fine would go out into the rain and play sports with boys. She was popular in this way, while Rein was popular to girls. Rein would feel jeoules of Fine because she was popular to BOYS and because her mother took really good care of Fine more than Rein. But Fine wasn't popular to two boys: Shade and Bright. Bright looked at Fine like a normal school girl while Shade thought she was stupid. This was Fine and Reins life frome birth to 12.


	2. Proluge

_"Anastasia?"_

_"Yes? Your Ladyship?"_

_"I think I need to have a descendant. Don't you think?"_

_"Yes. I do. When THEY come for you, your descendant will carry on your life as the princess of Sorceress, daughter of Morgana the Queen of Sorceress"_

_"I agree. Get me my knife. They will come soon"_

_"Here your ladyship"_

_And Morgana scratches herself and a drop of pure fine blood sank into into the soil of the garden._

_"Get her!"_

_"Go trap her!"_

_"They are here. Anastasia? Run away"_

_"But-"_

_"GO"_

_"Forgive me your ladyship! But I promise one day you will be free! Forgive me your ladyship!"_

_Anastasia runs away with teary eyes as Morgana was getting trapped. _

_"One day. One day"_

**_After 2000 years_**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

"Thank you!" Rein and Fine said together.

"Fine! Do you want to play on the fields?"

"No! Fine is going to play basketball!"

"No!"

"She is going to play-"

"Shut up!"

"She is going to go-"

" I said SHUT UP!" Rein shouted. "Fine this, Fine that! Why do you people a, ways think about Fine and Fine only?"

"Cause she is sensible"

"Pretty"

"Sporty"

"Kind and respecting"

"Responsible and caring"

"Most importantly-"

"Unlike YOU!" The boys all shouted together except Shade and Bright from the Moon Kingdom and the Jewelry Kingdom.

Rein was shocked while Fine stared at them fighting.

"Guys. Stop fighting and let's all play together!" Fine said.

"SHUT UP FINE!" Rein screamed.

"OK!" The boys chirped as if singing.

"What?" Rein said. "Fine! Can I have a private talk with you?"

"Sure"


	3. Man in Black

Fines POV

"I can't believe you wanted to have attention-" I started.

"Shush! Don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Kk"

"Now do you have any advice?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"1. Be kind. 2. Be normal. 3. Try hard. 4. Don't be crazy. That is all I have. I followed my rules and I became popular."

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Your useless!" Rein said as she walked away.

After the conversation~

Normal POV

"Fine!"

"Let's play basketball!"

"Sure!" Fine replied looking happy.

Basketball~

Shade's POV

I was walking with Bright talking about different BOY things, NOT girls things. We were talking peacefully and our conversation landed on Fine.

"Shade? Can I tell you a secret?" Bright suddenly said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You Trust worthy?"

"You can trust me"

"I like Fine. She is popular, pretty, sporty and really kind-"

I was really shocked. We carried on talking about her, I don't know why, until we heard a scream.

"Fine!" Me and Bright said together.

We ran down to the basketball courts to see a person in black all over. He had a gun in his right hand and Fine on his left hand.

"Let me GO!" Fine shouted struggling.

"I will shoot this kid if you don't tell me where Mortila Le Fey is!" He boomed.

"Mortila Le Fey?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"We don't have a kid called Mortila in this academy!" Bright said quickly.

The man in black scanned around the whole courts and his eyes dropped on Fine. He dropped her down and kneeled down to her on one leg and said,"Forgive me Mortila Le Fey! I couldn't recognise you"

He looked closer to her which shocked Fine. He then said, " You look exactly like your Mother, Morgana the Queen of every Sorcerers!"

Fine looked very scared. I ran in front of her and opened my arms wide.

"Just go away!" I screamed.

But when I looked behind, Fine was gone, as well is the man in black.

Then we heard a high pitched scream that belonged to... Fine


	4. Back home

Normal** POV**

Fine woke up to see a ceiling.

"Am I under a roof?" She thought as she sat up from the comfy luxury pillow. She then saw a several people next to the bed, on one knee facing the floor.

She was shocked. She finally said,"Who are you? Where am I?"

The guy in the middle, who supposed was the man in black, stood up, revealing a handsome young face.

"Mortila Le Fey. You are in the school for the dark sorcerers. We are all faithful to your mother" He said with his melodistic voice.

"Mother? Queen Elsa? She's here?" Fine asked.

"No. Your REALLY mother"

"Where is she?"

"After 2000 years past, she will return from her prison. But first, let's go to the hall. Every one is waiting for you"

"... Okay" She replied with a blush as the guy in black clothes took her soft, warm creamy hands.

**In the hall~**

"Mortila! Good to see you! We knew you were born on that stormy night 13 years ago! You look exactly like your Mother!" A young beautiful woman in a blue silk gown with a ruby necklace hanging on her neck, welcomed her warmly. Her skin was snow white, making the necklace look like a drop of wonderful, pure blood stained onto the ice cold snow.

Fine asked,"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you take me here? What do you mean by my 'mother'? Why can't I go back?"

"Ah. So many questions. First I will answer 'Who are you'? My name is Rita Akiyama, which means Autumn Mountain in Japanese. Aki means Autumn and Yama means Mountain/Hill. Next question, ' What so you want from me?' Well, we don't want anything from you. We just honor you and at your service. But we would like it if you studied with the other kids here as well" When Rita said 'other kids', there were 3 loud knocks. The door then automatically opened by itself. It was quite unbelievable to Fine because the door was a hard and strong metal door. Also she didn't believe in magic, only Grand Universal Princess powers and the Frominous (-is this how to spell it?) As the door opened, there were lots of people coming in. They all took their seats on the chairs with velvet cushions on top. They all lifted their head up, and to Fine's surprise, they were all children!

Rita then carried on,"Now with the questions Why did you take me here?' Well, it certainly wasn't me! It was Toma! But the reason he/me/we took you here is because your mother will be here soon! Also you need to get ready for war! Next,'What do you mean by my mother?' Well this is simple! Your mother is Morgana Feitis! Oh! Forgot to say! A woman called Anastasia was always there for Morgana. And I am Anastasia's descendant! Anyway, on with the questions. Your mother, is the sorcerer of the sorcerers! She is just amazing! Next' Why can't I go back?' Well it is so obvious because you have to stay away from humans, and stop the relationships! Any more questions?"

Fine was shocked by every word. Especially when she said you can't go back home. She was desperate to go back. She wanted to see... *gulp* Shade?

Fine's POV

I want to see all my friends! And, especially...*gulp* Shade?

I don't know what happened to me, but all I could remember were screams of girls. It sounded like they were enjoying, surprised but not in pain or shocked.

I woke up and saw Shade's face facing forwards towards the woods.

"How are you here? Wait, more importantly, I think, What are you doing!" I shouted.

But all he said was,"look behind"

And there they were, all the students, especially girls, going after Shade and Bright, adults going after...Me!

I think I fainted in Shade's arms when I saw blood all over me. I woke up again, and they were still chasing us. Arghhh! Then I saw the guy In black, I mean Toma, in the sky, doting towards us. He then snatched me off Shade's arms and into his own and flew for the sky. I think Shade and Bright noticed because they then started throwing rocks to Toma. I was scared I might get hit, I did, from the rock.. A girl with long blue hair who was.. crying? Then the scene became blury. I felt me self falling as my eyelids dropped onto each other slowly then into familiar, soft, warm arms.

Shade's POV

We quickly took Fine to a secret place where THEY can't find us.

I said to Bright panting,"If you like Fine, do a CPR. I can't do it because you like her! Wait!"

I slowly turned to Rein who looked sad. "Rein? Is it OK? It's only to save your sister?"

Bright quickly added," You can so it. I don't like her. I had to say I liked her because Rein passed us. Maybe you didn't notice, but she did. So you can do"

His head the turned to Rein." I love you"

Rein's eyes became teary. She replied," I love you too!"

"I knew you were here! Now hand Mortila to us!"

It was Toma.

We quickly ran again. Bright held Rein as I held Fine. It was embarrassing.

We found the turned new we used to come through and out into our world. Behind us, every single one of them turned around back to their castle.


	5. Her Sickness

"Aaahhhh!" Rein screamed as she tripped.

"Rein!" Fine shouted. Then without hesitating, she ran towards Rein at her own risk. Rein piggy backed on Fine's back. Then Fine suddenly stopped.

Rein realised, and came down from Fine's back. She knew it was the sorcerers behind them. Fine came back to life, thanks to Shade and Bright. Rein decided to throw rocks at them. She threw one to Rita, but missed. Rita, suddenly got sooooo mad, she used her magic and fired black mist towards Rein trying not to aim it to was shocked. "Kyaahhh!"

**Fine's POV**

I woke up. I touched my forehead and felt sweat. I could barely breath. I looked up to see another ceiling. Wow, so much ceilings today. I sat up and looked around. It was my room in the acadamy. Rein was sitting on the chair sleeping quietly. I wonder why no one fell for her. I tried to stand up to go to my dressing room. She was still asleep. Good. I don't want to wake her up. She seems to have a good dream, unlike me. I walked down the corridors. It was the middle of the night, so I knew I had to be quiet. I went down to the dining room, where I saw something that looked like it was just cooked with a letter beside it.

The letter said:

_To: Fine_

_Fine. I hope you're feeling okay. _

_I cooked this for you so please eat it._

_It is omu-rice, one of your favourite food._

_I hope you will be better by tomorrow._

_From: Shade_

(Omu-rice is actually MY favourite food)

"Thanks-" I whispered quietly.

"Like it?"

I turned around to see Shade.

"I didn't taste it yet. But looks good!"

"Well, try it"

I looked at it. It let out steam. Hot steam. The egg was really yellow and the ketchup on top was made fancy and beautifully.

I sat down and said,"いただきました!"

(Itadakimashita. What Japanese people say before eating).

I took a mouthful of it. Delicious!

"Thanks Shade! This is awesome!"

"Glad you like it" He smiled a sweet smile.

It surprised me when he didn't leave and sat down beside me. He stared me eat.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't look good. You're to pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay"

"Fine. Not you but fine, fine. Three...Two... One..."

**Shade's POV**

I caught her before she fell off the chair. Her body was really cold. I knew it. The sorcerers did something. Let's think...

Yes! That's it! When Toma was holding on Fine, I saw something red on his hands! It was dropping all over Fine, then it started fading into her body's.

I touched Fine's forehead. Cold. Wet, but not sweat. Then I heard some coughs. I looked down at Fine. She looked up and said,"Can you let go? I think I need the toilet" She didnt say it in a rude way, just in a pleading way. I let go of her.

"Thanks" She replied.

Then she walked out into the corridors in a rush.


	6. I am going to protect her

**Fine's POV**

My neck hurts. I threw up 3 times now. Ah.. It hurts. About a few more later, when I thought it stopped, I went back into the dining room where Shade was waiting for me.

"Fine. You okay?"

"I'm Fine. You have to trust me since it is my name."

I tried to act as if I'm not hurt or anything, but Shade knew.

"Even if you act, I know you're not feeling well"

"I'm not sick"

"Be honest"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I threw up about 3 times. Done?"

It was embarrassing talking about in throwing up and stuff.

My cheeks are burning.

Then Shade spoke up," Follow me to my room"

"Why?"

"Just come"

So I just followed him. He opened the door and went in. He locked the door, closed the windows and the curtains and sat down on his chair.

"Fine. I know something about that sickness. When you fainted in my arms, Toma took you away. I saw red blood from his hands dropping into your body and fading away. I think this is really suspicious" He said.

"I dunno. Like you said, I fainted"

"What happened inside the castle?" He questioned. So I told him everything, not skipping a single detail. He just listened, not asking questions in the middle of speaking, not yawning and looking focused. When I finnished, he was silent.

In deep thought.

"Shade. I'll be back. Just going to toilet"

Then he pointed to the toilet further inside the room.

"Boys toilet?" I asked.

"No. Just normal"

"K"

**Shade's POV**

I thought more deeply, outside the square and eventually came up with these questions:

1. Why did they call Fine, Mortila Le Fey?

2. Why did they take Fine, and her only?

3. What do they want from her?

4. Would they do something bad?

Whatever happens, I'll protect her.


End file.
